


A Hufflepuff

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival used to laugh at the idea of falling in love; before he was transferred to Hogwarts, he used to grimace when one of his classmates started to smile like a besotted idiot to another.He swore he wasn’t going to be like that; he had better things to do, like becoming an auror. He was handsome and he knew it, girls and boys of his age tried to ask him out a couple of times, but he honestly didn’t see the appeal of being in a relationship.Even though his grandmother used to tell him he was going to fall in love at first sight.“All men in the Graves family do,” she said and Percival just shook his head while his mother chuckled like she knew something he didn’t.“I won’t.”
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 17
Kudos: 769





	A Hufflepuff

Percival used to laugh at the idea of falling in love; before he was transferred to Hogwarts, he used to grimace when one of his classmates started to smile like a besotted idiot to another.

He swore he wasn’t going to be like that; he had better things to do, like becoming an auror. He was handsome and he knew it, girls and boys of his age tried to ask him out a couple of times, but he honestly didn’t see the appeal of being in a relationship.

Even though his grandmother used to tell him he was going to fall in love at first sight.

“All men in the Graves family do,” she said and Percival just shook his head while his mother chuckled like she knew something he didn’t.

“I won’t.”

Then… His family had to move to England and he forgot about love because he was too busy complaining about his new school.

He got sorted in Gryffindor, made a friend named Theseus Scamander and managed to become quidditch captain.

So… He quickly realized it wasn’t so bad after all.

***

When Percival comes back from the Great Hall after having a quick dinner, he decides to return to Gryffindor’s common room before the Ravenclaw girl that’s been following him around sees him.

But when he gets inside he sees Theseus, sitting with a… Hufflepuff. There’s no one else, so it’s not like he’s going to get in trouble for sneaking someone from another house, unless the Fat Lady tells the prefect.

He’s ready to point that out when the Hufflepuff looks up and Percival’s heart jumps in a funny way inside his chest. His cheeks turn slightly pink and he feels like someone has used a spell to petrify him because suddenly he can’t move.

The boy is probably fourteen (two years younger than him) and he’s unbelievable cute; his face is covered in freckles and his eyes are so green it reminds Percival Central Park during spring.

“I’m sorry! I’ll go, please don’t tell anyone!” The boy mumbles, looking shy and embarrassed and suddenly Percival is confused and in panic because the cute Hufflepuff is going away…

“No, it’s alright, Newt. This is my friend, Percival. He won’t say anything,” Theseus reassures the boy.

Newt? He’s heard the name before… He's–

“This is my little brother,” Theseus tells Percival, who’s still just standing close to the entrance.

There’s something wrong with the relief he feels when he realizes Newt and his friend are brothers.

Before Theseus can start wondering why Percival looks like he’s being glued to the floor he walks directly towards Newt and sits on the couch next to him, perhaps closer than necessary, but the Hufflepuff doesn’t seem to mind so Percival is not going to move away any time soon.

***

As soon as Percival finds out Newt likes magical creatures he starts reading more about them and suddenly becomes shockingly better at Care of Magical Creatures (considering he was one of the worst students in that particular subject).

Theseus starts getting suspicious then, but it’s the last thing he cares about because Newt trusts him even more now; one day takes him to the place where he keeps all the little creatures he finds and rescues.

Percival has to skip dinner sometimes in order to help him, but it’s definitely worth it.

“I like spending time with you, Percy,” Newt beams at him and the captain of Gryffindor’s team melts on the spot. Theseus usually glares at him when that happens and Percival is aware he’ll have to have a talk with his friend later…

It’s horrible to have to go back home during Christmas, because he doesn’t get to see Newt… And it gets worse when his mother and grandmother start smirking every time they see him writing a letter.

“It happened, right?” His mother asks, quirking up one of her brows at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Percival grumbles, trying not to blush as he covers the letter he’s writing to Newt.

“Of course it did,” his grandmother tells her and Percival looks away.

He’s not in love.

***

When he goes back to Hogwarts he finally admits to himself he’s in love, especially after the hug Newt gives him when they see each other again.

Percival begins to do all those sort of ridiculous things he swore he’d never do… He gives Newt his own scarf when it’s cold and notices Newt has forgotten his, he brings him flowers and chocolates and all kinds of gifts and the boy seems to think it’s just a thing good friends do.

At the end of every match he looks for Newt in the crowd (still flying on the broom) trying to impress him, but without making it too obvious that’s his intention.

“Did you enjoy the match?” Percival grins, floating around Newt while the other Hufflepuffs stare at him; some of them are mad because their team lost against Gryffindor and others just look at him in awe.

“Yes,” Newt says sincerely. “You were great.”

Percival knows he’s smiling like an idiot after that compliment and probably making a fool of himself in front of the other students but he doesn’t care.

***

It takes just a couple of days of him acting like a lovesick puppy for everyone in Hogwarts to realize he’s in love with Newt Scamander.

Everyone except Newt of course.

“Dear friend, can I talk to you for a second?” Theseus huffs, glaring at him over Newt’s shoulder after he catches Percival staring at his little brother for too long… again.

“Of course.”

Percival knows Theseus is also very much aware of what’s going on and probably doesn’t like it that much, but he’s clearly giving him an opportunity to explain himself.

Theseus appreciates him as a friend and he obliviously knows Percival would do anything for Newt so he’s probably willing to listen to him.

Percival should start with something like _I like your brother_ or maybe _I have a crush on him_ or perhaps risking it with _I think I’m in love with him_ … Then he could tell Theseus he’s being serious about it and say he’s willing to treat Newt with respect and ask if he could help him woo his brother.

Well… Perhaps it’s too soon to ask for help.

All of those are excellent ideas of course… But it seems love makes Percival act like a fool because he blurts out instead:

“I want to be your brother-in-law.”

Which is of course the worst thing to say at the moment because Theseus almost bares his teeth at him.

“No fucking way.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more fics like this on my tumblr blog ----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
